The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a folding bicycle.
With the development of the society, more and more new-fashioned transport devices appear and traffic itself becomes more and more advanced. However, the traditional bicycles are not thus washed up and have undergone great developments instead. People always get rid of the stale and bring forth the fresh as things advance. In urban area, people have a desired for bicycles to occupy minimum spaces if it is possible due to the limited space available in such environments. It is also expected that bicycles could be made to consume a minimum volume for convenience. On the other hand, bicycles must meet people""s need for riding and loading, therefore, the size cannot be reduced much below that of conventional machines. This therefore, requires that bicycles that can be folded.
An object of the present is to provide a folding bicycle so as to reduce its occupied space and to be convenient for parking and carrying.
According to the invention, a folding bicycle comprises handlebar means comprising handlebars; girder means comprising a front pipe 11, a girder axle core 12 and a girder axle sleeve 13; a front fork standpipe 9; a fore wheel 10; a rear wheel 32; a saddle 16; and pedal means, wherein the girder axle core 12, whose front end is connected with the front pipe 11, may move fore-and-aft inside the girder axle sleeve 13; the front fork standpipe 9 is disposed through the girder front pipe 11 for supporting the fore (front) wheel 10 so that it may rotate around the axis thereof; and the axis of the girder front pipe 11 is vertically in the back of the fore wheel""s 10 axis so that the front wheel 10 can be rotated and folded backward.
In the folding bicycle according to this invention, the pedal means and handlebar means may also be folded.
The bicycle according to the invention may be folded by means of moving the girder axle core as well as the fore wheel backward, putting the front wheel under the rear wheel""s frame or placing the front wheel parallel with the rear wheel. Furthermore, the pedal means, the handlebar means and the saddle can be folded.